


...not superstars

by rosebud1000



Series: rosebud rambles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I have no clue where this idea came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Marinette comes home from her first interview as the head of MDC with a familiar-sounding rhetoric.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: rosebud rambles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	...not superstars

**Author's Note:**

> idk just,, take the fluff

Adrien was standing in the kitchen, stirring a mug of tea that didn’t need to be stirred, when Marinette pushed the apartment door open.

“How was the interview?” he asked.

Marinette shrugged off her coat. “It was fine.”

“Really?” She’d been buzzing with nerves this morning; MDC’s latest line had pretty much overnight success, securing her business, and journalist’s needs for interviews. Now, she was running her fingers through her hair like nothing interesting had happened.

“Only half the questions were about clothes. And I don’t mind ice-breaker type questions, but it’s hardly my place to talk about your career. Or, like, if we want kids.”

Adrien tapped his mug. “That sounds intrusive.”

“Exactly! It’s all tabloid stuff. I’m a designer, not a celebrity.”

He couldn’t help his laughter, which a fake cough did nothing to hide.

“What?” she said as she spun around.

“Nothing.”

Marinette leaned over the counter and rested a light hand on his cheek. “Adrien.  _ Minou. _ What are you laughing about?”

His brain never quite seemed to continue working with her so close, and his smile spread against his better judgment. “ _ We’re super _ heroes, _ not super _ stars.”

“That was ten years ago.” She pulled her hand away and stood back up.

“And still hilarious.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“I know.” Adrien walked around the counter, abandoning his tea in favor of something better— Marinette’s hands on his shoulders and lips on his.


End file.
